We Belong Together
by lukapella
Summary: Shichijou Omi x Saionji Kaoru. Oneshot. NC17. One of many passionate nights shared


Title: We Belong Together**  
**Author: FilthyPlayer  
Pairing: Shichijou Omi x Saionji Kaoru  
Rating: NC-17 _(Warning: Yaoi, bad langue)_  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Gakuen Heaven belongs to SPRAY.  
Status: Complete

We Belong Together

Kaoru's eyes wanders over the sleeping man who was lying beside him on the bed. In his eyes, he was the true picture of the word 'beautiful'. Especially now. Sleeping heavily, making those soft sounds now and then. The vision made his lips curve to a sensitive smile. Somehow, it always did, and it always surprised him. He had always thought he would end up married and being a father by now, or – that was what his parents always was saying would be the right thing. But no, he had fallen in love with this guy, and his plans for the future had been changed in a second.  
'' _This feels right for a change. Better somehow._'' Thought Kaoru as the laid down beside Omi with a smile on his face. Careful not to wake him, he moved under the warm blanket  
They had been together since the start, end ware still _going strong_.. Partners, best friends.. Lovers.  
Or as Omi liked to call it; soul mates. '' You know, one brain cell, two hearts; soul mates! '' He always said it while smiling in a playful sort of way and had the sweetest tone. Omi had always been in his life, and the thought of that he might lose him one day- scared the shit out of him. He just wasn't complete without his partner. Living wouldn't be the same..  
Saionji almost laughed of himself. Sometimes he was so pathetic. The voice he adored so much broke the silence and brought him down to earth with a soft tug.

'' Why are you thinking so hard..? I can hear you twitching inside…'' Omi said sleepy with an amused undertone, before tugging his lover closer. Kaoru's cheeks blushed a bit when he turned to face the beautiful man.  
'' Baka..'' He says, smiling softly towards him while he buries his fingers in Omi's short hair.  
'' It's nothing. Sorry for waking you up.. '' Kaoru grinned a bit.  
Omi raises an eyebrow at him before laughing light.  
'' Somehow, you don't seem so concern. '' Omi joked back, and took a moment to take in the pure scent of Kaoru. It was so tempting and sweet at the same time, always sent small sparks down his spine.  
Kaoru who now was lying tight into the naked man, their legs tangled together, put up an innocent smile.  
'' Forgive me..'' His voice was quiet and almost teasing as he plants an intense kiss on his jaw, and continues with soft kisses down the slender throat.  
Slowly Omi closes his eyes and enjoy the devoted affection he gives him. '' Try a bit harder, end then.. Maybe..'' Shichijou says with a playful tone.

Kaoru caressed him with both lips and hands, as always he just wants to please him.  
Sweet lips wandered down from the throat to the delicious neck, the hand took care of Omi's skin. Stroking him tenderly at the beginning, but as the hand wanders down to the first nipple; it became more rough and seductive.  
A deep sigh came from Omi's separated lips as his lover worked his way down. He really loved the sensation of those wet lips against his skin. The blood was already running fast through his veins, hurrying itself down to his member.  
'' Good boy.'' Omi purred and his hands creep exploring up his Queens back.  
It even surprised Kaoru sometimes, just how dominant and sadistic Omi _could_ be in the bedroom. His personality shifted in seconds, but Kaoru didn't complain, he loved it. Loved to see the spark bloom in his partner's eyes. People probably wouldn't believe him if he told them about this. How could Omi- the sweetest and kindest man on earth, be this beast in bed?  
But as a magnet, it just pulled Kaoru closer, and left him wanting for more. Wanting to see this almost dangerous side of him again.

A grin swept across the Queens lips as he started to suck and bite on the tender skin above one nipple, his hand had started to stroke and pinch the other nipple. The skin was so tasty and it felt so good to touch him. To feel the muscles that lay beneath the smooth skin, feel how his chest begun to move faster up and down.  
Judging by the small sounds he was making, Kaoru knew he was enjoying it. In a devilish way, he lurked his mouth down to a nipple, took it in between his lips and begun to suck on it. The other one was hard just of the caress from his touch.  
Omi bit his lower lip and moaned from the dept of his chest as he's hips jerked a bit forward. He satisfied closes his eyes, at the same time his hand went hungry over Kaoru's upper torso. '' You make me feel so alive, Kaoru.'' Omi whispered softly as his hand ran over the beautiful neck.  
Those few words made a big impact, the warmth spreads inside his chest and his hearts skips a beat. '' I feel the same way.'' He said with a gentle breath, before he continued on his nipples, which now were hard and strutting. Kaoru soon moved his way down Omi's body, kissing the soft skin on his chest down to his belly.

His eyes widen as he gets flipped over, and before he understands what just happened, he is staring up in intense eyes.  
'' Fucking tease..'' He says, making sure that Omi get the massage. He's disappointed over that the cock was taken so fast away from him.  
Omi just grinned at him, like a true sadist.  
'' You look just like an aggressive dog.. Like I've just have taken your food away '' He says teasing, before he kisses him in a passionate way.  
He wraps his arms around Omi's neck, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips, bits the lip just before he pulls back  
'' More like an angry cat.. I want my milk.'' He said like a spoiled child, while moving his other hand down to the crotch. So turned on that he couldn't control himself longer, and he really couldn't hide it anymore either.  
'' Not satisfied with what you got earlier tonight? Oh my.. '' Omi said in a devilish tone. Even though he saw the hunger in his lover's eyes, he didn't give in yet. Omi could feel a little shiver move throughhis body as he knew the hand was moving near.  
His eyes closed for a moment just like Omi's when he touched the pulsating cock. Fingers ran over the shining head, precum was already dripping. The feeling made his own cock jump, and the lust was clear in his desperate groan. He gets his fingers covered up with that delicious tasting fluid before he takes his hand up to his face.  
He slowly looks up at Omi as he licks his finger in a seductive way.  
'' _God how sexy he's.._ '' Omi though as he stared at the gorgeous man under him. It was to tempting to let it be, to temptingto not take a part of. He lowered his upper body, sneaking with the elegance like a predator on a hunt, his lips soon gathered around two of Kaoru's finger. In a sexy way, he began to suck cum of while watching his partner with a hungry look.  
Kaoru sucked on the two fingers next to Omi's, completely enjoying the taste to the fingers was clean. While he was sucking on the fingers, he had started stroke Omi's throbbing cock. The hands were as always; skilful as hell.  
Omi was as always fragile to The Queens touch, and just a little affection got his cock jumping, pressing against his hand, begging for more.  
He went from the now clean fingers, to Kaoru's sensual lips. He kissed him in a dominant way, tasted him. Played with him as always. At the same time, he started to press his cock against Kaoru's in a teasing motion.  
Kaoru growledhorny and pulled him closer in a desperate need. '' Stop teasing me, Omi.'' He said breathless against his lips. Brushed their lips against each other, took inn Omi's breath in a slow, begging motion.  
There wasn't a single person who could say no to that! He really mastered begging that guy. Omi understood the game was over, but he couldn't complain over that though..

'' I want you on the floor on all four.. '' He said commanding, a bit harsh, as he pulled away from those stunning lips. His cock was aching, and the lust floated through his whole body and made him only focus on Kaoru. He would have loved to tease him for a few more minutes, but his own hunger was growing to fast!  
It didn't take long for him to do as told, and soon he stood there on the floor with legs spread widely, his body shivering of excitement. He turned his head so he could follow Omi with his gaze, and get a good look at him. Oh, that body always made him go crazy. He had to force himself to not drool. The moonlight was shining in through the wide bedroom window, and hit his lover with its dazzling light. Made the vision magnificent. Even the way he moved was so gracefully and luring  
Omi looked at him as he opened the shelf that reviled the lube, witch he snatched up before crawling out of bed and moving towards his eager lover. His grin turned downright predatory as he came closer.  
The sight of Omi whit that seductive glint in his eyes were making Kaoru throb with need. He made a clingy noise, so he would get it that he needed it now!

Omi took a moment to take in the sight that was right in front of him. He bit his lower lips as he watched the man with hungry eyes, slowly letting a sigh thick with desire let out. It didn't take long for him to move behind Kaoru.  
He shivered slightly as his partner slowly ran his hands from his shoulders to his hips. It made him feel like he was going to melt. The gentle touch had caused electric shocks of pleasure to run through his body.  
Omi took his time when he prepared Kaoru with the lube. He almost played with him. Teased, seduced, and fucked him raw with the sticky fingers. He watched the fingers going out and in with an intense glare. He was still so delicious tight and warm, and was always a pleasure.  
The movement send a shockwave of thrill through him; tiny moans came from the pit of his stomach and made him buck a bit. His knuckles turned white as he tried not to tighten all muscles in his body.  
'' Don't stop! '' He said in a whining way.  
Omi trusted the two fingers deeper inside of him, grinned a bit. He pulled those fingers out, just so he could add another one. And he drove his fingers in up to the knuckles with every thrust. Kaoru was shivering on the inside of his thighs, purring with lust and pushing himself back against the fingers. He both moaned and gasped while squirming. It felt like he was burning on the inside.  
The blue-eyed man withdraw his fingers, couldn't help but to grin when the man whimpered in protest.  
Impatient he grabbed the lube again and took a good dose in his palms, warmed it up a bit before he began covering his cock. It was pulsating like hell now. He moved closer, grasped it lightly by the base and guided the head in between the cheeks to the opening, and soon started to press himself inn.  
He took him by the hips in a firm grip, and then he brutally thrust his length inside of him. Kaoru's jaw fell openin a soundless scream as his eyes widened and his body was shivering. It felt so extremely good to have the whole dick inside of him.  
Omi let out a loud moan when he was fully in, before he bit his lip and tossed his head back. He pulled out and just left the tip in before he pushed himself hard inn again. The grip on Kaoru's hips grows tighter, and he held him fiercely while he started thrusting. He pushed himself deeper and deeper for eachdivine thrust. He could feel the animal within creep out, and launching its attack.  
More than gladly, Kaoru took it all in while panting softly, enjoying the mixture of pleasure and pain that floated through his system in huge masses. He spread his legs wider and turned his head back, looking at Omi with a needy, desperate gaze.  
'' Harder.. please.. fuck me brutal..'' He begged before he bit his lip while moaning on the inside.  
Stronger hands gripped his hips, and then he started guiding it into a fast and aggressive rhythm. Soon they were tangled in a firestorm of passion. Both moaning and panting of the pure pleasure they sheared. With every thrust, he filled him all the way inn with dick.  
Then he took control again, this time he grabbed the man under him with caressing hands, and pulled him up so he had Kaoru's back against his chest. Omi kissed him passionate on the neck and continued thrusting hard into him. He wrapped his arm around his chest and the other one trailed down to Kaoru's twitching member. Precum was already dripping down the shaft, like he just had come. Omi started to stroke him while he was pounding into his lover, hard and dominating. The touch sent heat lancing through his groin and up into his gut.  
'' Oh god! It's feeling so good, Omi! '' Kaoru both gasped and panted in ecstasy while he followed Omi's brutal rhythm. It almost felt like he could feel him in his throat.  
Omi moaned right after, creating an echo. He drove himself harder inn, and every thrust made his spine curve, and all his muscles to tighten. He took a full grip on him, running his thumb lightly across the tip as his fingers stroked the shaft.  
Soon they both were drenched in sweat, and moaning like they were about to burst. Omi bit hard down on his juicy neck, screamed in longing for release. His hands slid back and forth, one thumb gently teasing the head of his cock, the other pressed against the base.  
The Queens jaw dropped open once again, and he screamed with him. His heart was pounding in his chest, his cock was jumping and his body was tensing. He could feel all five of Omi's fingers digging into his chest.

'' I.. - I can't take it anymore!'' Kaoru felt the pressure rise within, pushing itself right through him as he come with a shaky cry. He cried out in pleasure, his whole body was tangling and his vision went black for some moments.  
Omi held him tight as he was driving closer to his own omega. His blood was rushing throughhim,and his moans, mot likely - through the walls. He come just right after his lover, and soon filled him with the hot fluid. He moaned and held Kaoru closer in his tight grip while he was giving him the last, slow thrusts.  
Hadn't it been for Omi's gentle grip, he would have fallen to the floor, instead he leaned back against him and let his head rest against his shoulder. He smiled softly and lifted a hand and stroked Omi cherishing on his cheek. '' Damn.. that was good..'' He purred, smiled in a naughty way while he took in the feeling of warm sperm inside of him. He felt so dirty, but unbelievable satisfying.  
Omi stroked his other cheek against Kaoru's in a passionate way, just like a cat would do. '' Hell yeah.. '' He said with a wicked smile just to tease. Soon he laid his warm mouth on his throat and kissed him in a devoted way, burying his nose in his hair at the same time. While pulling away, Omi cupped his chin and meet his sensual gaze.  
Kaoru kissed his lover gently on the lips, taking all his breath, and leaved him gasping for air like a fish on land. He smiled and leaned his forehead against Omi's, looked at him with his deep eyes, clearly telling him how much he loved him and that he couldn't lose him.. Ever.

\ Baka means Idiot (I just luuv that word xD it sounds so cute on Japanese :p)

Yepyep, that was the first fic x) Please comment/review.  
It was hard writhing on English for the first time, it felt like I just didn't get it as intense or personal as I would on Norwegian.. But anyway; I had fun ;)

So, go easy on me :p


End file.
